During my graduate study, I will build on the foundation of basic biological principles and techniques in order to utilize biochemical, genetic, cellular and molecular techniques to understand the relationship between the mosquito host and the pathogens it transmits. The mechanism by which mosquitoes function to either be resistant or susceptible to parasites is largely unknown. My research interests stem from this lack of knowledge of what is occurring in the host and pathogen, individually and cooperatively. I will use preliminary work done with the mosquito Armigeres subalbatus, as a basis for understanding the cellular aspects of the innate immune system response, with emphasis on hemocytes. Also, I will use existing EST data sets, obtained from immune-activated hemocyte cDNA libraries, to employ a functional genomic evaluation of the transcriptome of this host, and how it changes in response to parasite infection. This will serve as a basis for comparative studies, and allow for an increased understanding of the implications of vector competence and the components and mechanisms that drive the innate immune response. [unreadable] [unreadable]